memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Leeta
Leeta was a Bajoran dabo girl at Quark's Bar on station Deep Space 9. She married Rom, who later became the Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance. :In the DS9 episode "Take Me Out to the Holosuite", her jersey had "Leeta" printed on the back, implying that "Leeta" may be her surname rather than her given name. Although in the same episode, Kira's jersey has both "Kira" and "Nerys" printed on the back in various shots - a likely continuity error. Life on Deep Space Nine Leeta became a dabo girl in 2371, although she was an amateur sociologist. (DS9: "Explorers", "Facets"). She quickly formed friendships with many of the station residents, including Doctor Julian Bashir and science officer Jadzia Dax. She was even asked by Dax to take part in her Trill zhian'tara ritual. During the ceremony, the memories of one of Dax's former hosts, Emony, were temporarily transfered into Leeta. ("Facets") In 2372, Leeta joined the Guild of Restaurant and Casino Employees in response to Quark's pay cuts. She helped lead the formation of the union, helping Rom stand up to his brother Quark. ("Bar Association") When the Federation retreated from Deep Space Nine after the Battle of Deep Space Nine, Leeta returned to Bajor for safety. ("Call to Arms"). When the situation on the station became less dangerous, Leeta returned, and helped the resistance cell which had formed against the Dominion. ("Favor the Bold") When Quark temporarily changed his gender in 2374 to help Grand Nagus Zek regain his office, Leeta helped teach Quark how to act like a woman. ("Profit and Lace"). In 2375 she participated in a game of baseball in the holosuite with the senior staff of the station against a team of Vulcans. ("Take Me Out to the Holosuite") Relationships Soon after moving to Deep Space 9, Leeta became interested in Julian Bashir and the two began dating. ("Explorers"). Their relationship lasted for over a year, but the two decided to break up in 2373. They traveled to Risa and partipated in the Bajoran Rite of Separation. Leeta then admitted to having a crush on Ferengi engineer Rom. ("Let He Who Is Without Sin...") Leeta waited for Rom to ask her out for months, but he never worked up the courage. When Doctor Lewis Zimmerman visited the station to work with Doctor Bashir, he fell in love with Leeta. Knowing that Leeta had always wanted to open her own restaurant, he arranged for her to take control of an establishment on Jupiter Station. He asked her to return there with him and live together. She agreed and arranged to leave the station. Just as she was boarding a ship, Rom stopped her and confessed his love for her. Leeta admitted that she was in love with Rom too, and Doctor Zimmerman returned home alone. ("Doctor Bashir, I Presume?") Rom and Leeta decided to get married quickly, and they asked the Emissary, Captain Benjamin Sisko, to perform the ceremony. He married them on the eve of the Dominion War. The two were separated when Leeta returned to Bajor while Rom stayed on the station as a Federation spy. ("Call to Arms") When Rom was given the role of Grand Nagus by Zek in 2375, Leeta went with him to Ferenginar to help him carry out his duties. ("The Dogs of War") :''In the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine relaunch series, Leeta became pregnant and, after a hard pregnancy, gave birth to a baby girl named Bena (named for the Emissary and the Bajoran word for 'joy'). Appendices Appearances * DS9: **"Explorers" **"Facets" **"Bar Association" **"Let He Who Is Without Sin..." **"Doctor Bashir, I Presume" **"Ferengi Love Songs" **"In the Cards" **"Call to Arms" **"Favor the Bold" **"Sacrifice of Angels" **"You Are Cordially Invited..." **"The Magnificent Ferengi" **"Profit and Lace" **"Take Me Out to the Holosuite" **"It's Only a Paper Moon" **"The Dogs of War" Category:Bajorans Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:Terok Nor residents de:Leeta fr:Leeta